I Lied
by Dove of Ages
Summary: Hikaru loved her, but he gave her up, telling her that he was over her. In the end, they both knew he lied.


_Spazzmatic inspiration... I swear I will write the next chapter to Emotional Torture ASAP after this... Promise... I got inspiration from another HikaxHaru... I'm sorry T~T.... But I had to write something or I would explode... So... Sorry ~.~.... _

_ -.-_

"_I'm over you, Haruhi. I want you to go confess to Tono."_

Hikaru leaned his forehead against the cool glass of the window pain, peering outside at the scene before him. Tono had come back to school that day, and Haruhi had taken her opportunity to pull him aside. Hikaru couldn't tell what they were saying, but he had a good guess.

When Tamaki smiled and leaned down to kiss Haruhi, Hikaru turned away. He couldn't bare to watch. After all... He was over Haruhi, wasn't he? It shouldn't bother him that Tamaki and Haruhi were kissing.

It shouldn't bother him.

It shouldn't.

_It did. _

They came to the host club together that day, holding hands as soon as the doors were closed on the waiting guests. Hunny exclaimed happily over the two, saying that he knew that they would end up together all along.

_Who hadn't known, though?_

Mori stood silently, but smiled a soft and pleasant smile. He approved, and also knew that this would happen all along.

_Who wasn't pleased by the turn of events?_

Kyoya couldn't help but make a remark about Haruhi's debt, yet to be payed. Tamaki immediately went on a rampage, yelling about paying Haruhi's debt for her. He was her boyfriend, after all, so it would only be right!

_Kyoya was the Shadow King, after all._

And Hikaru and Kaoru?

Hikaru stood, stone cold, next to Kaoru, who clutched Hikaru's hand as though to keep him from collapsing; but even the solid grip of his twin's hand couldn't keep Hikaru from slipping back into the dark world from which they had come. Where else was he supposed to go? With his heart cracking, barely keeping from shattering, he turned away from the scene before him.

_Anyways..._ He thought to himself, jaw tight. _I'm over her. Right...?_

-.-

It was three years later; Tamaki and Haruhi were getting engaged.

Hikaru, a flourishing part of his mother's fashion company, received the word from Kaoru.

"Yeah. Hunny called telling me about it. Apparently Kyoya helped Tamaki set it up as some fancy restaurant."

"Hunny called you..?"

"Yeah."

"So she doesn't care about us enough any more to call herself."

"That's unfair, Hikaru! She's probably busy, planning and things."

Hikaru remained silent, not bothering to reply to that.

Kaoru sighed. "Look, Hikaru, I should go... I have to finish this sketch, and you need to work on those dresses."

Hikaru hung up the phone without bothering a good bye.

His cracked heart chipped, small pieces falling to the ground at his feet. Haruhi and Tamaki were engaged. Haruhi hadn't even bothered to call him.

_It's ok. _He reassured himself, picking up a pair of scissors in shaking hands. _You're over her, remember? _Doubt crept into his mind as he began carefully snipped at the fabric before him. _But... Am I really?_

-.-

Hikaru knocked on the door of Haruhi's apartment, flowers in hand. He had come to congratulate her on her engagement to Tamaki. Kaoru would have come with him, but he got a sudden call from their mother, telling him that she needed his help with something.

The door opened, and Haruhi appeared, wearing a robe and socks, with her brown hair mussed. "Hikaru.." she said. She smiled. "Hey. Long time no see."

He nodded and thrust the flowers at her, feeling awkward. "Um.. I brought those for you. You know.. to congratulate you..."

She took the flowers from him, her hand brushing his ever so slightly. His heart shuddered, and more chips fell to the ground.

She smiled and smelled the flowers in her hand. "Thanks, Hikaru. Would you like to come in?"

Everything screamed at him not to, but he couldn't resist – couldn't ever resist – the smile she gave him. "Sure, Haruhi.. Uh.. Thanks."

He followed her into the apartment where she made him tea. He drank the tea shakily, trying to keep himself in check.

_I'm over her._ He reminded himself over and over again. It was getting harder and harder to think that though; not with them like this. He was sitting across from her at her table, and that smile was getting harder and harder to resist. She was smiling more frequently now, with a genuineness in her eyes.

It made his heart ache. More pieces of his heart fell to the ground; his heart was slowly shattering.

Finally, after some awkward small chat, she leaned forward, putting her chin in her hands and her elbows on the table. "What's wrong, Hikaru?" she asked. "Are you upset about me being engaged to Tamaki?"

Hikaru couldn't reply, and merely sat there, stunned by her question.

"I thought you were over me."

"I..."

She studied him with calculative eyes. The same eyes he fell in love with; this was the same girl he fell in the love with. The girl he was still in love with.

She smiled gently, and his heart fell apart, breaking to the ground like discarded pieces of glass; but he still loved her with all those itty bitty freaking pieces. He still loved her as much as he had so long ago, even though he had lied to himself about it.

He had lied to Haruhi about it.

Sucking in a breath, he stood from the table. "I should go."

"You lied." she said, standing as well, staring him down with piercing eyes. "You _lied_."

He glowered at her, not in the mood to listen to anything she had to say (not in the mood to stand here and get his little pieces of heart stepped on. Not in the mood to battle raging feelings. Not in the mood to realized fully that she, the girl he loved, and had loved, despite his lie, was not his. Not in the mood to realize that she would never be his.) "I'm leaving." he said, abruptly, headed towards the door.

Haruhi watched him go until she couldn't see him. The front door slammed hard, signifying the finality of the moment. In a rare fit of rage, Haruhi picked up the tea cup that Hikaru had been using and threw it hard against the wall.

"Idiot!" she cried as the cup hit the wall and shattered. "Idiot!" she sank to the floor, pulling her knees up to her chest. "Oh, Hikaru..." she sighed. "Why are you such an idiot."

Pulling out the mobile phone from her pocket, she flipped it open (and ignored the seven missed calls, four voice mails and seventeen texts from Tamaki) and texted with the ease of practice:

_You shouldn't have lied. _

The phone buzzed only minutes later, bringing the response that was the closing of the end.

_Well I did. I lied. _

Haruhi soon broke off her engagement to Tamaki. She knew that she couldn't marry someone with those words echoing in her head. She couldn't break Hikaru's heart more.

_I lied. _


End file.
